


9pm at the lake

by Pokemonmasterchampionpink



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Sparchess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemonmasterchampionpink/pseuds/Pokemonmasterchampionpink
Summary: Both Duchess and Sparrow are running a little late tonight.





	9pm at the lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story. I was going real short here, I wanted it to be 500 but its only slightly over. Please enjoy

She hadn't meant to put off practicing her talent show routine she really hadn't but she had had all of that thronework that was due and all by tomorrow. 

"If I don't get just a little practice in I'll never be ready.." she lamented to herself as she glance over at the clock that read 9 pm. But were to go? Lizzie had long since gone to bed and while performing Simple stretches have never woken her before any jump was bound to.

Another glance over at a sleeping pirouette gave her the inspiration she needed. 

As quietly she could Duchess opened the window and peered out. She had only done this once before and the timing was tricky but she had the grace of a swan. 

With a deep breath she jumped. 

As soon as her body was fully outside duchess transformed and with a powerful flap of her wings she headed off to the lake. 

 

Usually Sparrow would have been back in his tree house by now but that study session had been hell. 

What would he need kingdom management for anyway. Take gold, give gold, do for others. That was supposed to be his story, not much management there. 

"Not that that's the plan." He muttered kicking a stray rock. 

Sparrow would be second guitar to no one. His story was about him. 

A soft noise of flapping wings over head pulled his attention skyward. 

A black swan was making its way gracefully toward the lake. 'What's duchess doing out so late' he thought curiously as he made his way to spy on her.

"Damn..." he heard her swear softly "fine no music, whatever, I know this." 

Ever so slowly she rose to the tips of her toes. Then gently lifted her arms above her head.

She closed her eyes and took a deep sighing breath. 

The moonlight glittered of the water and caught in her Moonbeam colored hair streaks.

'Whoa' sparrow thought watching her from behind a bush. 

After a quick stretch she began. 

.

Duchess could hear the music in her head. Years of repetitious training flowed through her veins like blood as she glide and jumped over the water as if it wasn't there. 

It was a routine she had done before in her younger years for another talent show but no one here had seen it before so she would be fine.

Once or twice she paused for thought of what move was next but soon she found her rhythm and danced on. 

 

She was amazing. Sparrow hadn't seen duchess dance like this before. Sure she was always graceful but now she had an unearthly glow. 

Somehow she was moving in a slow motion, the water was swirling up to meet her giving her an extra tutu.

It was like she was the only thing in the world. He wish she would dance for him like that. He wanted to play for her. 

Sparrow had wanted to play for other girls before, had wanted them to listen. But never had he wanted to play music for someone to dance to. 

Like his father would play for his mother and she would sing for him. Two people making something beautiful, together. 

But duchess would never dance for any Electric guitar and he sure as hell wasn't going to play his dads acoustic anytime soon. Slightly frustrated Sparrow let out a sigh. 

"Who's there!" Came Duchess voice threatening to get closer. 

'Shit' thought sparrow as he scrambled to hide behind another more secluded bush. Definitely not ready to be discovered. 

Lucky for him a small duck passed by as duchess stuck here head out. It quacked at her then wattled on its way. 

Seeing this as a means of escape sparrow fled after duchess went back to practice after all he had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple and would love to read/write more


End file.
